Because You Loved Me
by Saint Raven
Summary: (Song by Celine Dion) A very BRIEF songfic that has no bearing on any of my plots, about a possible birth of Chris and Jaina's first child.


Because You Loved Me  
By Hikari Roivas Version 1  
  
........Jaina Ishida lay stretched out on the bed, being wheeled to the emergency room. Finally, after nine months of pregnancy, she and Chris would have their first child. For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through through it all ........T.K. and Kari ran one on one side of the stretcher with her, her husband on the other. Jaina looked up at them.  
  
........"Thanks again, T.K. and Kari, for coming home from your honeymoon on such short notice."  
  
........"Hey," Kari said. "It's not everyday I become and aunt."  
  
........"Damn straight, Mrs. Takashi." T.K. said, smiling at his new wife.  
  
........"Why thank you, Mr. Takashi."  
  
........Chris leaned down toward Jaina. "Were we that annoying with the whole last name thing when we first got married?"  
  
........"I think we were worse." You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me ........Jaina suddenly shivered in pain as a contraction hit her. Chris started stressing out, making sure she was okay. They finally reached the birthing room. The Takashis stopped at the door to wait for the results. The Ishidas, along with the doctors, pressed on. You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me ........One hour later, Jaina was hoping to die simply because of the pain she was in. Either that or the fact that her husband, the former gang leader, the "D-Generate" was now acting scared at every movement she made, thinking her to be in pain. Suddenly, the room seemed to explode in front of her eyes as something started its way to the outside world. You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you ........"Just push, Jaina! I'm here for you!" Chris shouted to her. Jaina grasped his hand and held on, never wanted to let go again.  
  
........"Jesus Christ! What's happening?"  
  
........"Calm down Kari."  
  
........Kari glared at her husband. Suddenly a scream reverberated from the birthing room.  
  
........Then..silence..  
  
........Then..beautiful sounding cries came from the room. The sounds of a new life adapting to the world. You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me ........The door opened. Chris came out, cradling something in his arms. T.K. caught his breath.  
  
........"Is it...?"  
  
........"Guys, meet Julia Ishida."  
  
........The sight in front of them almost made Kari break down in tears of joy. The child was small, delicate, with thin hairs covering her head. She had her father's hair coloring. However, her body was almost as white as Jaina's. The baby girls then opened her eyes, startling the Takashis. Her right eye was ice blue like Chris', however, her left one was blazing pink, contribution of Jaina. T.K. said in a hushed voice.  
  
........"Thus the first in the new generation of Digidestined is born. And she represents the best and most beautiful qualities and parts of her parents....."  
  
........Even in her exhausted sleep in the birthing room, Jaina Ishida smiled with pure bliss and joy. I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me The End 


End file.
